Imust see a therapist
by little Princess unicorn
Summary: When a therapist goes to sams school and wants to see her what will she spill? SEDDIE! Note: The last chapter that i wrote was NOT THE LAST I REPETE NOT THE LAST! I WOULDNT JUST LEAVE IT LIKE THAT! Next chapter coming soon!
1. Iam eliza harmoss the child therapist

When a therapist comes to Sam's school and wants to see her what will Sam spill? SEDDIE!

Imust see a therapist

Disclaimer: Dan Schneider created Icarly I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does

I REPETE! I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does!

OK , we all clear? ....good ok let's begin! ...

Ok the first 2 chapters are mostly explaining...

P.s Seddie people will like chapter 3 and upwards.

Chapter 1 Iam Eliza Harmoss the child therapist.

It was a nice sunny day and principle Franklin was doing some paper work in his office when he heard a knock on his door.

''Come in!'' He shouted. There stood a lady who had her hair in a bun with a black skirt a black jacket, black glasses and back high heeled shoes holding a black clipboard she seemed very into black.

''May I help you?'' asked Principal Franklin

''I am Miss Eliza Harmoss I have come to do the child therapy project we spoke on the phone?'' replied Miss Harmoss.

''Ah yes! Of course do sit down'' said Principal Franklin

''I would but I think I should start straight away, I'm going to wall around the school and see if my help can be done there, see if they are any sites anyone shows'' replied miss Harmoss

''Ok miss Harmoss, but doubt you will find very much in our school'' replied Principal Franklin

''I'll be the judge of that'' replied Miss Harmoss before walking out the door

As she walked out the door she heard BANG CRASH BANG CRASH!

''What in heaven's is that?'' she was thinking to herself

As she looked round the corner she saw a blond headed little girl ramming a boys head into a locker.

''WHAT DID U SAY FREDWEIRD?'' the girl replied wile ramming is head into the locker

'' OWW! I just said you may have a little anger proble-OW! SAM!''

'' I do NOT HAVE A ANGER PROBLEM!'' Sam replied

''OK OK YOU DONT NOW PLEEEEEASE STOP RAMMING MY HEAD IN THE LOCKER! PLEEEEEASE!'' Freddie begged

Sam let just as the bell rang and Freddie ran off as quickly as possible.

'' I know exactly who I need to see Miss Harmoss said before walking into Principal Franklin's office.

________________________________________________________________________________There it is, but as I said before this is just explaining stuff the next chapter is much more interesting

Oh and review! I do like nice comments but if there is anything bad you want to point out POINT IT OUT! I can only make it better by knowing...:)


	2. Iwant Miss Puckett

Disclaimer: Dan Schneider created iCarly I do not own iCarly Dan Schneider does

I REPETE! I do not own iCarly Dan Schneider does!

OK. We all clear? ....good ok let's begin! ...

Ok as I said before... the first 2 chapters are mostly explaining...

P.s Seddie people will like the next chapter

chapter 2 Iwant miss Puckett

''EVERYBODY SIT DOWN AND REVISE FOR THE TEST'' Miss Briggs exclaimed at the top of her voice

'RING RING'.. 'RING RING'

Miss Briggs picked up the phone

''WHAT! Oh hello Mr Franklin, right away Mr Franklin. She put the phone down

''Samantha go to the principal's office'' miss Briggs told Sam.

''What did you do THIS time? Ran some other poor persons head into a locker?'' Freddie said in a cocky tone

Sam got his head and banged it into his desk.

''OW'' said Freddie.

Carly looked at Freddie from the desk next to his

''You should of saw that coming Freddie''

Freddie opened his mouth to fight back

''Just back down Freddie ... it's much easier ''' Carly said to Freddie.

Freddie took Carly's advise and opened his book.

Sam went out the door with a smile on her face knowing that she won...again.

Sam walked up to the door, opened it then slammed it shut as she went out

Sam's POV (what she's thinking)

''What did you do this time girl?''

I mean I can't recall this week you doing anything ba-

'Oh I know he's gonna talk to me about that fight with Clair this week.

Well Clair deserved it NO ONE picks on Freddie but ME.

Ok this is what you do girl you walk in say you heard nothing of a fight and DONT back down.

…..................................................................................................................................................

No one's Pov

She looked up to see that she had arrived. She turned the handle and went in.

''Sam I have been expecting you we need to talk to you about something. Principal Franklin said.

Sam looked up to see Miss Harmoss.

''CLAIR DESEVED IT!'' Sam shouted at the top of her voice.

Miss Harmoss and Principal Franklin looked confused.

''We have no idea what you are on about Samantha.'' Principal Franklin replied

.

''Oh'' Sam quickly said before sitting down.

Miss Harmoss looked at Sam.

''I have been watching your acts recently and I would like to have you in my child's therapist program 'Miss Harmoss said.

''I need therapy? Sam. L. Puckett DOES NOT NEED THERAPY'' replied Sam.

''Miss Puckett I'm afraid you don't have a choice, look I would just try and help you feel better And it would get you out of some of your lessons. Miss Harmoss replied.

''Fine'' Sam started ''but lose the miss Puckett act, you make me feel like my mother...''

Miss Harmoss smiled

Fine then Samantha, You start tomorrow morning.

Sam walked out the door and walked home, well to Carly's home

Well there it is for now but as I said the first two chapters are explaining a lot of things, in the next chapter... the seddie WILL start! And as I said before Please review! good/bad hey I can only learn by knowing! Oh and the next chapter will be up REALY soon I am writing it now so It will put it up in the next hour if possible.


	3. Itry To Show My Feelings

Disclaimer: Dan Schneider created iCarly I do not own iCarly Dan Schneider does

I REPETE! I do not own iCarly Dan Schneider does!

OK. We all clear? ....good ok let's begin! ...

Ok as I said before... the first 2 chapters are mostly explaining...

P.s Seddie people will like the next chapter

Chapter 3 Itry to show my feelings.

It was last period in Sam's class and Miss Harmoss knocked on the door.

''AND THAT IS WHY U NEVER LEAVE UR KILT ON COOKER!'' Miss Briggs exclaimed.

Miss Harmoss just walked in due to her being ignored by Miss Briggs.

''May have Miss Puck-'' Miss Harmoss started

Sam looked at Miss Harmoss with a deaf stare.

''Urm Samantha'' Miss Harmoss continued

''Oh please do'' replied Miss Briggs

Miss Harmoss took Sam out of the class room and to a room with a golden handle, Sam had never been in there due to there being a massive sign saying keep out …. and the fact that it was always locked, and that was 1 door that wouldn't except hair clips.

''Here we are'' Miss Harmoss said

Sam walked inside and Miss Harmoss asked her to lay down on a chair that was black and long so you could lay down on it.

''Fine with me'' Sam replied before lying down on the long chair.

''Ok now Sam I first need to tell you that anything you say in hear NOT be told to anyone else ever''

''Ok'' replayed Sam

''Now is there anything you want to tell me?

The room was silent.

'RING RING!' 'RING RING!'

Miss Harmoss had a phone call.

Sam looked at her writing things down as she just ignored it.

''Well, you gonna answer it? Sam said

Miss Harmoss looked at Sam.

''No, I'm not, you see that's my sister and I did one little thing wrong today so all that's going to happen is I am going to answer it and she is going to start yelling at me, ha my family isn't so perfect'' replied.

''HA! Yours are the best family in the world compared to mine!'' Sam said

''Would you like to talk about it''? Asked Miss Harmoss

Sam looked at Miss Harmoss in a ... Don't even go their way.

''Samantha, as I said None else hears this, you won't get in trouble for telling me anything and if you do tell me I can't get your family in trouble or inter fear even if I wanted to, so will you tell me for your sake please?''

Sam sighed

''Fine, where do you want me to start?'' Sam said

Miss Harmoss smiled,

Start from when you was little ..maybe when you first started school around here?

''What you mean nightmare day?''Sam replied

''Ok this is what happened........''

….................................................flashback Starts.......................................................................

It was a snowy day and Sam was 7 years old. Sam had moved that summer and this was to be her first day of school around here.

''RING RING'' ''RING RING'' Sam's alarm went off.

Sam got up and stretched.

She got dressed in red dress, put her hair in pigtails and walked downstairs. As she walked down she heard the sound of a violin.

''Ah Melanie! That is wonderful! Just seven and knows the violin ah you make me proud!. Ah well we better get you off to your new privet school haven't we?'' Miss Puckett said before smiling.

Sam was listening in on the conversation before butting in.

''Er mum who's gonna take me to my new school?''

''Ah yes you also go school today'' her mum realized before she put Melanie's coat on

'' Sam you're a big girl now I shown you where your school is you can make it there on your own love.'' continued Miss Puckett

''But mum!-'' Sam was cut off due to her mum walked out the door.

Sam looked out the window her mum pulled out the drive way with Melanie in the car.

''Well at least I don't see her for a few months anyway'' Sam

Sam got her coat and went out into the snow, freezing.

Her bow that she had tied at the back of her dress had come undone and untied and just as she stepped on it...

''AH!'' Sam screamed, she went flying backwards and fell on her back.

'Ahh ...'' Sam rubbed her head'' This is the last time I am EVER wearing a dress'' Sam said as she got herself up off the snowy floor.

She rubbed the snow of her and looked forward, she had arrived she walked through the gates and up to the door.

…........................................................flashback Ends..................................................................

'So no one was nice to you that day Samantha?' Miss Harmoss asked.

'Well there was this one guy......'

…............................................flashback continues......................................................................

Sam walked into the school in mood and COVERD in snow.

Everyone moved to the side as she walked through the doors you could see just by looking at her she you could see she wasn't someone to be messed with.

This one boy was just looking at her and decided to go over and try to make peace.

''Hello my name is Fredward Benson how are you? Would you like to come and play with us in the playground?'' Freddie kindly asked.

Sam looked into his warm brown eyes.

Then realised that people was staring at them she didn't want them to get the wrong idea (even if it was the right idea)

''Fredward? More like Fredweird, Now stay out of my way would ya?'' Sam said before she pushed him into the wall.

''OW...''' Freddie said in pain

First period Miss Pride had them painting flowers.

Freddie went up to Sam.

Hey Samantha do you have any yellow? Freddie asked

Sam looked at him, She got the yellow paint and.....SPLAT she poured it down his top

''Ah you got yellow all on my new top!'' Freddie said in a annoyed way.

'' The Yellow paint made that top look better..heck anything can make that top look better fredweird.'' Sam said before knocking him over''

…...................................................flash backends......................................................................

''I'm sorry Samantha I will have to stop you there, we have ran out of time, oh and tomorrow we will have to have our session after school ok Samantha?'' said miss harmoss

''Ok'' replied Sam before she walked out the door.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Well there you have it. Bits of Seddie in early memories Now in the next chapter I'm sure all Seddie lovers will DEFONATLY like it lol in the next 1 it gets more...interesting Oh and do review! Please!

:)(they don't even need to be about the story You can tell me other things though them as well if you like what you doing this summer? Anything interesting happened to you I'm sure many people will agree with me they are just nice to read)


	4. IHide!

IMust see a therapist

Disclaimer: Dan Schneider created Icarly I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does

I REPETE! I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does!!!!

OK we all clear?....good ok lets begin!!.....

ps seddie people will like chapter 3 and upwards And I think they will LOVE this one

…............................................................................................................................................................

Normal= well...normal and_ ….Italics= what Freddie is thinking._

Ok we got it? Right good!

…............................................................................................................................................................

It was last period and Freddie,Carly and Sam were in art,there was two minutes until school was finished so Everyone was cleaning up,Freddie had a bunch of paint pots in his hand trying to put them away when...

''CRASH'' he banned into Sam and blue paint got all over her new coat.

''When I get my hands on you I am going to KILL YOU BENSON !'' Sam shouted

Freddie put the paint pots on the side and ran round the table in the middle, Sam running after him.

''STAND STILL BENSON'' Sam shouted as she ran after him.

''RING RING RING RING'' The bell rang.

''Its Home time class you may all leave'' said Miss hazel the art teacher.

Freddie ran out the door with Sam running after him.

''COME HEAR NOW AND I JUST MAY DESIDE NOT TO RAM YOUR HEAD THROUGH THAT CLASS DOOR!''Sam shouted at the top of her voice will chasing after him.

Freddie ran round a corner trying to dodge Sam. As he did he saw a door with keep out on it.

_''she will never think of coming in hear''_ he thought to himself, he turned the handle and to his surprise it was open for a change. He Opened it and went inside.

_''Ok all you have to do is wait in hear and she will not know where you are and eventually leave to get some food or go to her therapy lesson.'_ Freddie thought to himself.

He waited 5 minutes and then figured she had left due to it being quiet he was just about to leave when he herd..

''That little Fredork spilt paint all over my NEW coat when I see him hell be lucky if he even see again.'' said Sam.

''Sam you can just go in the door is open.'' Said miss harmoss.

_''Ah dam! Out of all the places I chose to hide I chose to hide in the place Sam is having her therapy lesson!'' F_reddie thought to himself

Freddie thought quick and hid sitting down behind a book case.

Sam and Miss harmoss entered the room.

''AS SOON AS I SEE HIM HE IS SO DEAD'' Sam said.

If Freddie moved now he would be killed by Sam.

Miss harmoss laughed.

''Oh Sam our session may only be half an hour today because I have to get my dog from the vet.'' miss harmoss said.

''Fine with me, the sooner this is over the sooner I get to go kill the Fredork.'' replied Sam.

Miss harmoss laughed again.

_''Ah so I'm left hiding back hear for half an hour!'' _freddie thought to himself

Sam lay down.

''Right where was we Samantha?'' asked miss harmoss

''I just knocked Fredweird down for being such a dork.'' replied Samantha.''

_''I remember that day. She ruined my best shirt.'' _Freddie thought to himself.

''Ah yes I recall now do continue please Samantha.''

''So I just knocked him down on the floor and …........….'' Sam started to continue.

…...............................................flash back starts..................................................................................

''Fredward what happened to you!?'' asked Miss Flowers.''

''Well I uh.....I by mistake knocked the paint on myself...'' Freddie said

Sam had no idea why but this kid was trying to being nice to her.

''Well go to the sink and try to wash it off''' replied miss flowers.

''Ok miss flowers'' Freddie replied.

He ran the tap and put the plug in. After it got to a good level he shut the tap off.

Sam watched him trying to get the paint off then went up to him to watch it up close.

Sam watched how careful he was not trying to splash everywhere, she went over to the water and dived her hands into it quickly meaning that.....

''SPLASH!'' the water went everywhere on him.

''HAHAHAHA!'' Sam laughed at him.

''What happened to you!?'' asked Miss Flowers

''I urm...I splashed the water on my by mistake.'' replied Freddie

''Freddie what has gotten into you today? Your not normally this clumsy'' said Miss Flowers

a few hours past and it was last period before they went home.

Miss Flowers made them go on a scavenger hunt outside to find lots of things in the snow.

Freddie was finding it funny how that when ever he put a foot down in the snow a foot print would appear, and then he put another 1 down and another one would appear.

Sam went up to him and just pushed him into the snow.

''AWW DID WITTLE FREDDIE FAWLY IN THE SNOWY?'' Sam said in a babyish tone.

Freddie got up out of the snow and sighed before brushing the snow of him.

''RING RING RING''

''Ok its time to go home class! Have a nice day!'' Miss Flowers said before they all went to the door to go home.

__________________________________flash back ends_________________________________

''Oh and then I pushed him on the floor before I went out the door'' Sam said

_''Oh I remember that! I was hurting all over for WEEKS'' _Freddie thought to himself

''And why do you torture him Sam?'' Asked Miss harmoss

''Because its fun'' replied Sam

''Are you sure that's the real reason?'' Asked miss harmoss

_''Well what else could it be? There is no other reason miss harmoss'' _Freddie thought to himself.

''What else would it be miss harmoss?'' asked Sam.

''Samantha I see a different reason for all this'' replied miss Harmoss.

Sam looked at miss harmoss in a ….Dont even go there way.

''Sam no one will hear you and it may be better to get it off your chest.''said miss harmoss.

Sam sighed

''Well I guess deep down....deep down I kinda...kinda.....'' Sam started

'' I love him THERE I said it.'' Sam said

''I try to replace all my love with anger by torturing him but...... when I look into his warm brown eyes......its no good my heart still feels love for him. Ah that felt good.'' Sam said

_''WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!'' _Freddie started thought to himself

_''BUT HOW?! WHY?! WHEN?! WHAT?! HU!? _Freddie thought.

Miss harmoss smiled.

''It always does feel good to get something of your chest Sam.'' said miss harmoss

''Ring ring!''

''Ah my alarm. I need to go get my dog from the vets now Samantha. Hears the keys to hear ...would you lock up for me please Samantha?'' Asked Miss Harmoss

''Sure'' replied Sam.

Miss Harmoss ran out the room.

Sam went to pull the blind down of the window that was near the bookcase freddie was hiding behind.

Freddie moved to the right so he would be out of the sight of Sam so she wouldn't see him, but as he did he nudged the book case a bit and......

''Crash''

A book that someone had left on the top of the bookshelf fell and hit Freddie.

''OWWW'' Freddie called out in pain

Sam looked round.

''Who's That?!'' Sam shouted

_''Ah dam dam dam dam!_ ''Freddie thought to himself.

''SHOW YOURSELF BEFORE I GET YOU MYSELF!'' shouted Sam again

Freddie gulped and slowly came from the bookshelf...

''He- hey S...S..Sam.

''Sam froze in fear knowing he had herd EVERYTHING.''

…............................................................................................................................................................

CLIFFHANGER!!!! HAHA!! I AM EVIL!!!! XD lol . Ok what I want to ask you is this all I want is 4 JUST 4 Reviews from you and I will continue and yes......reviews from the same person do count.


	5. IEscape

IMust see a therapist

Chapter 5 IEscape

Note to all my readers:

I AM SO SORRY I HAVE TOOK SO LONG!!!

YOU MUST THINK IM SOOOOO EVIL!!!

I have been busy I'm sorry :(

Disclaimer: Dan Schneider created Icarly I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does

I REPETE! I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does!!!!

* * *

OK we all clear?....good ok lets begin!!.....

Sam froze knowing he had herd everything...

Freddie looked at her,not knowing what to say next.

Sam unfroze and darted for the door.

Freddie wanted to stop her and talk bout this so darted to the door the door as well to stop her,he was to later she already ran through the door.

''Dam!'' he said before kicking the cupboard.

''Oww! Oh yeah that was clever wasn't it?'' he asked himself before rubbing his foot he just injured by kicking the cupboard

Freddie looked through the opened door that led to the corridor and sighed.

................................................................................................................................................................

Yes I know its short but I just had to put in the end of the cliff hanger before I had people coming to my house with pitch forks chanting! Finish now! Finish now! But NO WORRIES! Theres more just click on the next chapter XD.


	6. Ibattle With A Wooden Door

Imust see a therapist

chapter 6

Ibattle with a wooden door

Disclaimer: Dan Schneider created Icarly I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does

I REPETE! I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does!!!!

OK we all clear? Ok lets begin!!!!

…............................................................................................................................................................

Btw I spell things like wanna like that cos I think they would say them like that :D

The hallway outside Carly's doorway.

................................................................................................................................................................

Freddie walked up to Carly's door way and knocked on the door.

Carly opened it.

She slowly opened the door.

''Hell-'' Carly started before seeing freddie and trying to shut the door again.

Freddie quickly lodged his foot in the the door to stop her.

''Let me speak to Sam Carly!'' Freddie shouted

''NO!!!! WHY SHOULD I!???!!!!!!'' Carly shouted back trying to push the door and push his foot out of the way to close it.

''Ugg'' he started as he tried to push the door open from his possession.''COS I WANNA SPEAK TO HER!'' he finished.

(Carly was basically trying to shut the door and Freddie was basically trying to open it so he could go in)

''You can wanna all you want!!!! she DOESNT WANNA SEE YOU GET IT??'' Carly shouted back.

''BUT I NEEEEEED TO SPEAK TO HER!!!!..ugg!'' Freddie said back still trying to win the battle of the doors...

''WELL YOU CAN WAIT TO NEEEEEED TO SEE HER WHEN SHES RE--- UHH! ---DY! UHH!'' she said finally pushing the door shut.

''FREDDIE U CAN LEAD A HORSE TO WATER BUT YOU CANT MAKE IT DRINK UNTIL IT WANTS TOO OR FEELS LIKE ITS READY!!!!!!!!!!'' Carly shouted from behind the door.

''THE EXPRESSION CARLY! IS ACHULLY!!!!!... YOU CAN LEAD A HORSE TO WATER BUT U CANT MAKE IT DRINK!!! THAT IS THE EXPRESSION!!! he shouted back from the other side of the door before sighing and going over to his door to relax in his house.

................................................................................................................................................................

review???

Please??

and thank you for the last reviews!!!!!

:D


	7. IThink

Imust see a therapist

Do I have to say this again for the 100000000000000000000000 time?

Alex: Yup!!!!

me:But it gets boring

Alex:But you need too!!!

me: But!-

Alex: Princess...Grrrrrrr -.-

me: OK OK FINE....

Disclaimer: Dan Schneider created Icarly I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does

I REPETE! I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does!!!!

OK we all clear? Ok lets begin!!!!

Alex: Good girl princess (patts head like dog)

me: -.-

…............................................................................................................................................................

Next Day at school last period

…............................................................................................................................................................

Freddie was walking down the hall and notice Carly from a distance

CARLY!!! ''Have you seen Sam? I have been looking for her all da''-?Freddie said

''Yeah,well you see miss we told miss harmoss what had happened and she said that it would be bad for Sam's Feelings for you to see her before she wants to speak to you ...so she's at my house and they have gave her paper work to do until she decides she will come school'' replied Carly

''So....hey how about I come to your house and uhhh...show you...where I would like you to....do the next Icarly'' Freddie said

''I'm not dumb Freddie, you just want me to go there so you can see Sam NOT going to happen until she WANTS To see you Freddie.

''Look why cant I just see her?'' Freddie asked

''Because she is not reddy for you to give her the rejection talk yet k? So BACK AWAY until Shes ready''Carly said

''Well how do you know I don't like her''? Freddie asked

Carly drooped her backpack on the floor and all her pens and pencils went everywhere.

''WHAT!?''Carly asked.

''Carly...you drooped your pencils all over the floor you know'' Freddie said to her

''YOU LIKE SAM!!!???'' Carly asked

''I Believe my words I said was...How do you know I don't like her,you see you haven't asked me so how do you know if I don-'' Freddie was cut off.

''DO YOU LIKE HER?'' Carly asked

''I ..I..I Don't know, she torturer's me a lott ,but she has got nice hair...and she's sorta cute and she has those light blue pool eyes..'' Freddie stoped before he could say any more cos Carly was about to explode with OMGness.

''Look Carly, I have no clue if I like Sam or not ok?'' Freddie told her

''So what you gunna do?''Carly asked

''I Have no idea,'' Freddie said

Carly started to pick up her pens and pencils before looking at Freddie and saying...

''Well..I hope you think and chose wisely Freddie''before walking away.

Freddie thought about Sam,her golden blond hair,her light sea blue eyes,before getting out a peace of paper from his bag along with a pencil.

''Just for scientific studies'' Freddie said

Freddie just kept on walking as he started

He started writing Sam..Sammy,Samantha everywhere around the outline of the paper.

Then he looked at the middle of the paper and smiled to himself before putting in big letters...

Samantha Benson

It looks so different yet so perfect he thought to himself.

''AHH FREDDIE THINK! DO U LIKE HER OR NO- freddie was cut off due to …

''CRASH!''

he bumped into someone not looking where he was going, all his papers and pencils and other stuff in his hands went everywhere.

''IM SO SORRY DEAR'' He heard a voice say

''No its my fault he said'' before picking his pencils up and looking up at her.

''Oh ...your Miss harmoss''Freddie said

''Yes and your...''miss Harmoss started

She looked at a peace of paper on the floor that had fell out of his hands and held it up to him.

''And your writing Sam's name down over and over on a peace of paper,Along with putting Samantha Benson in the middle witch just happends to be your last name Fredward.''Miss harmoss said

(The next bit is all one sentence but it was better for me to break it up)

''OK There is a VERY VERY VERY Good logical explanation for that Erm...you wouldn't understand'' Freddie started

''Ok let me try Fredward....Let me guess...hmm...You have had a girl picking on you for a LOT of

your life,your use to the life style of waking up everyday and knowing something bad is going to

happen because of her, then one day, you get yourself into trouble,you end up hiding from her and end up hearing that she only picks on you cos she sorta loves you,Now one of your best

friend has asked you if you like her back and She's shocked at your answer because surprisingly you have said I don't know instead of the answer No of what he/she was suspecting,Shes left leaving you to make up your mind,And you have been thinking about her and decided to do some....

(miss harmoss made bunny ears) scientific studies witch lead you to putting your sir name after her first name. Miss Harmoss said in a mouth full

miss harmoss got her glasses and cleaned them.

Freddie was shocked at about how much she knew about it.

''How did you kno-''Freddie was cut off by miss Harmoss' chuckle.

''Dear,when you have been listing to children's problems for over 8 years you learn a few things''

Miss harmoss said.

Freddie sighed.

''Let me guess..your confused?''Miss Harmoss asked

''N-...'' Freddie just sighed and nodded faintly.

''Fredward if you need any help I'm Free …'' miss harmoss looked at her watch before continuing....

''Right now''She finished.

Freddie thought for a few seconds before saying...

''Why not? Wouldn't hurt to try right?'' He asked.

Freddie and Miss Harmoss walked to the therapy room.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Sorry I haven't had enough time to update iv been busy with a few things

But I will try and write lots now everything calmed down.

Oh and Please review,

You see the button below this??? only REALY REALY COOL PEOPLE press it and write in it :)

**\/**


	8. Ithink miss Harmoss is always right

First of all \I'm SOOOO Sorry bout the waiting!!! I Have had a lot of drama stuff to do! And a lot Of homework..*Uhhhhh*

now everything is sorted out I will be up datng like mental.

So here is my next chapter

Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Ithink miss Harmoss is always right

…............................................................................................................................................................

Freddie walked into Miss Harmoss' room and lay down.

''In your own time Mr Benson'' Miss Harmoss said.

''What would you like me to say?''Freddie said.

''Ok let me think, tell me about a typical thing that happened to you last week,with you and Sam,that may of included fighting.'' Miss harmoss said.

''Ok ...hmm....Oh here's one... it all started when I went to Carly's last week...''Freddie Said.

…....................................................................Flashback starts..............................................................

Freddie walked in and closed the door behind him.

''Hey Carls! Have you seen were my homework got toooo- SAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!'' Freddie said.

Sam had put Freddie's homework in a blender and was blending it into tiny bits....

''I Think it will be cool if you turn up to art tomorrow with your art homework in tiny bits...

I Mean its more exiting then that art report you did. I think you may even get a a+ for being

creative.''Sam said.

''SAM! THAT ...THAT TOOK...THAT TOOK 8 HOURS!!!''Freddie screamed.

''Awww! LITTLE Freddork Spends so much time on homework he forgot how to have fun did he?''

Sam said in a babyish tone

''At least I don't have an anger problem''Freddie mumbled

''What?!'' Sam said

''Oh you herd me ...''Freddie said.

''Right FREDWEIRD YOU HAVE ASKED FOR IT!!!!'' Sam said before charging at him.

Sam charged Freddie full speed, and rammed him to the ground before doing sevaral things to hurt him.

...............................................................................Flashback ends........................................................

''See Miss Harmoss? I cant be in love with her! She's a violent little girl that loves to hurt me and hurt me twenty four seven, every time I go over there she has to pin me to the ground or something...'' Freddie said.

''A Violent little girl that you kissed.'' Miss Harmoss said.

Freddies eyes grew wide. He didn't tell her about the kiss and he's sure Sam wouldn't of told her.

''Ho..how...how do...how do you kno-'' Freddie was cut of by miss harmoss

''Freddie dear, If you don't want people to know about it, then when all the children have gone home and you are at your locker speaking to yourself telling yourself of how nice your kiss was with Sam and how you wish you could do it again then I suggest that you LOOK Around the corner too see if I'm getting a coffee from the coffee machine first.'' Miss Harmoss said.

Freddie became red in the face and said nothing.

Miss harmoss laughed.

''Ok Freddie just one question. If you say you hate her hurting you, picking on you and pinning you down all the time...then ...why don't you just walk out?'' Miss Harmoss asked him.

''What do you mean miss Harmoss?'' Freddie asked.

''Well dear, you are ALWAYS Complaining ..she did this to me..she pined me down..iv had enough of her...and so on...so..Freddie if you hate it why don't you just walk out of her life?..

Just go to see Carly? Walk out the door when Sam comes? Miss Harmoss asked

Freddie sat there and didn't answer.

''Freddie dear, I think we BOTH Know why you don't walk out of Sam's life.'' Miss Harmoss said.

Freddie lay there silent.

He hated to say it, but Sam hurting him didn't matter to him,

like he makes everyone believe.

In fact, he liked it, it was part of the only bonding time him and her had.

''Freddie I think we both know what you need to do now'' Miss harmoss said before sipping her coffee.

Freddie got up,stood on his feet and sighed.

''Bye miss harmoss.'' Freddie said to her.

''Bye Freddie'' Miss harmoss said.

Freddie ran out the door and down the hall.

He was going to tell Sam he loved her and that was that.

….....................................At Carly's front door......................................................................................

Freddie knocked on the door.

''Hey carl-'' Freddie looked to see sobbing Carly.

Carly was crying and had tears all down her face.

''Carly what happen-'' Before he could finish Carly was sobbing into into chest.

''Erm...Carly would you mind telling me what hap-''Carly rose from his chest.

''It..It...Its ..Its SAM!'' Carly managed to say before sobbing even louder.

''What's Sam? Carly what happened to Sam!?''

''Here! Just read this'' She passed Freddie a note and continued sobbing.

The note said....

Freddie,

Thank you for all the times that we have had together, the laughs, and the fighting.

By the way sorry for blending your homework :(

I Don't mean too its just....I'm NOT Going to say it I refuse to...you herd me at the therapists and that's enough.

Anyway, When you get this note I will be LONG On my way to the airport.

Freddie I know you don't love me and I have caused you enough pain to last you a life time.

I think it would be much better if I was out of your life for good,

you will do a lot better without me,

and so will Carly.

Freddie keep on being a dork and don't change, you don't need to.

Love Sam xxx.

The note had tear marks at the bottom, so she was clearly crying when she wrote this.

You could see the marks of paper, of what she tried to scrub of the tear marks on the letter,

same old Sam, not wanting people to think she's week.

''Freddie she's GONE SHES GONE!! She is going to go and get lost! Freddie she's going to go to

another country, and get hurt!! I just know it!'' Carly said before breaking up into tears again.

Then the penny dropped to Freddie.

''SAMS GONE!? Freddie said.

To be continued.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Ami evil leaving you with that?

Well hopefully I wont be for long because I promise I am going to update SOON.

And you can hold me to my word

and if I am running late with it...

just say that if I don't, you will set the evil leprechauns on me!!

Now..Review? Pleassssssssssssse?


	9. Missings and Hittings

Disclaimer: Dan Schneider created Icarly I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does

I REPETE! I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does!!!!

Chapter 9: Missings and Hittings

................................................................................................................................................................

''WHAT!'' Freddie said

''YOU HERD ME!'' Carly said.

Freddie ran down the stairs and out the door.

He ran down the road and saw a taxi.

He jumped in it and said ''AIR PORT! AND MAKE IT QUICK!''

''Your the boss..I guess...., Hey! my cousin knows you,I Think he offers you snacks and other things in the groovy smoothies...''He said before driving off.

''That's nice now DRIVE''Freddie said.

''Ok relax...I am...you know the air port isn't the nicest place to go...how about I drop you off at the park?'' He said.

''No the airport please quickly!''Freddie said.

''Ah come on! The park...nice little picnic ...maybe go to the pond and feed the ducks'' he said.

''No the airport'' Freddie said.

''But you could go play on the swings! You know how fun they are!? Come on..i can make a left right here and you could have a nice day at the park'' He said.

''THE AIRPORT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW'' Freddie said.

''Ok... ok...Keep your wig we are here'' He said.

Freddie gave the man the money and the man headed off to the park.

If Freddie wasn't going he thought he may as well.

Freddie looked across the road.

Sam stood there.

''SAM!'' Freddie yelled

Sam looked at him with a blank expression.

''D-D-D-D DONT COME ANY CLOSER!'' Sam said.

She was about to make a run for it when Freddie ran across the road to speak to her.

A Car came up the road faster then A firework in the sky.

The car came closer closer closer until..

BAM CRASH.

Sam Screamed.

''FREDDIE!''

Freddie was on the floor, He had just been hit by a car.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Mwamwamwamwa I LOVVE Leaving you in suspense dont I? XD

PLEASE Reveiw

And I PROMISE I will update sooner like..tomorrow..its just...

My pet rabbit died :( So I have been trying to get over that :(

R.I.P Little Suzie.


	10. Rushing

Disclaimer: Dan Schneider created Icarly I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does

I REPETE! I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does!!!!

Chapter 10: Rushing.

Ok now in THIS Chapter I have MANY Tricks up my sleeve so things may NOT Be as they seem.  
Now Enjoy!

....................................................................................................................................................

Sam ran into the hospital as soon as they would let her in.

She ran straight upstairs got to the top and realised it was blocked off due to cleaning.

''AH COME ON!'' Sam said.

She ran downstairs and got into the elevator.

Some strange classical music was playing.

Some old lady was dancing to it.

Sam looked at her strangely.

''You cant do the Egyptian dance to classical music CRAZY'' Sam said

The doors opened and she ran out to a nurse.

''Hi please tell me where a Mr Fredward Benson is'' Sam asked

The lady shoved some of her blond hair out of the way and behind her ear before opening her book.

She looked at it and bit her lip.

''WELL!?'' Sam shouted.

''I'm so sorry to tell you this but ….. Mr Fredward Benson passed away about a half a hour ago.

Sam stood there in shock and was almost about to cry.

................................................................................................................................................................

Now remember I have tricks up my sleeve ;)

Next chapter coming soon! ;)


	11. Authors notice

This story is NOT Finished. People have been asking me OMG! YOUR ENDING IT like THAT!?

I have had a few like that but do you think I would end it like THAT!?

I DID Say I have tricks up my sleeve and that the next chapter is coming up SOON In fact im writing it in a minute! So RELAX STORY NOT FINISHED YET!!!!

:D


	12. Memories and relief

Disclaimer: Dan Schneider created Icarly I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does

I REPETE! I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does!!!!  
Chapter 11 Memories and relief

* * *

You shall have to read to the END To get to the happyness :D

OH AND This story is NOT Finished yet, :) I think I will have two more chapters and then it will be :) Oh and I think this is a long chapter because Someone said the last chapter was to short. Does this make up for it? :) HAPPY READING!

* * *

Sam slowly walked down the stairs shaking.

All she could think of is how she tortured him,all she could think of was how she should have been more nice to him.

All her heart could think of was how the person she loved was just ripped away from her in the matter of seconds.

She got to the bottom of the stairs and slowly pushed the hospital front door open and walked outside.

There she saw a park that she used to go to when she was little.

There was no one there, it looked like a ghost town.

She slowly walked up to it and went across to the red swing.

She sat down on it and gently swung her legs.

She started to remember some memories that happened there.

She looked at the other swing next to her....

….......................................................Flashback starts...........................................................................

Sam and Freddie were nine.

''You brought your laptop to the PARK!?'' Sam said.

''I Just need to look at the-'' Freddie started

''You absolute DORK'' Sam said.

''You are completely STUPID, BRINGING A LAPTOP TO A PARK!? YOU DONT COME TO A PARK TO PLAY ON YOUR LAPTOP YOU IDIOT!'' Sam shouted at him.

Freddie began to tear up.

Sam looked at Freddie's eyes

''No...no no no no no! DONT!'' Sam said

Tears started to run down Freddie's eye lids.

''Oh don't cry!'' Sam said.

''I'm I'm I'm n-n-NOT!'' Freddie said with tears now flowing down quicker.

Sam sighed.

''I'm sorry Freddie'' Sam said.

Sam hugged him.

Freddie put his sobbing head on her shoulder.

…........................................................Flashback Ends...........................................................................

Sam smiled.

As her eyes started to water she convinced her self that she was NOT Going to cry.

She thought she may as well go to the flower store and buy him some flowers.

She started to walk.

She out the gate and down the road.

There she saw a running track.

She remembered one sunny day when there school had sports day and Freddie fell over.

….......................................................Flashback Starts...........................................................................

Sam and Freddie were nine and a half.

''OWW OWW OWW!'' Freddie said

''Well if you HOLD STILL I MAY Be able to put this plaster on you.'' Sam responded.

''IT HURTS!'' Freddie said back.

''Then HOLD STILL'' Sam said.

She put his plaster on.

''Thank You'' Freddie said.

Freddie kissed her cheek.

Sam blushed.

….......................................................Flashback Ends............................................................................

Sam got to the flower shop and bought some red roses.

Then she came right back out and saw a and saw a fair with different rides.

It reminded her of the time her and him went on the ghost train together because Cary didn't want to go on.

….......................................................Flashback Starts...........................................................................

They got on the ride and the ride went in the dark.

It was going slowly and then something jumped out at them.

Freddie jumped and grabbed her hand.

Sam had never felt safer in all her life.

….......................................................Flashback Ends............................................................................

She smiled to herself and then looked at the ground,She saw a bright red rose.

This reminded her of valentines day when they were younger.

….......................................................Flashback Starts...........................................................................

Sam and Freddie were 12.

It was valentines day and a lot of people got flowers, except for Sam.

No one gave her anything.

Freddie could see that she was a bit sad and as thy was walking home from school he saw a rose bush.

He looked at it and picked a rose from it.

He he turned round to Sam.

'Here you go Sammy.'' And he gave her the rose.

''Uhh...Thanks dork.'' Sam took the rose of him.

She hid it well but deep down she was deeply touched

and wanted to hug him but didn't, He may of started to suspect things,

but still she was deeply touched and WANTED to... and that was quite a lot for Sam.

….......................................................Flashback Ends............................................................................

Sam was right outside the hospital.

She was now almost crying because of the memories she had thought off.

She went to the desk.

The name tag of the lady said Emily on it.

'Urm, hello. Could you please do me a favour and put these on Fredward Benson's bed, Please, You see, I herd he passed away and-''

The nurse looked at her and interrupted.

''Urm, Who told you that he was dead?'' Emily said.

''Uhh..this lady with a white coat, blond hair and blue eyes.'' Sam said.

Emily shouted.

''HANNAH! Come here please!'' She shouted.

The lady came over.

''Yes miss?'' Hannah said.

''Why have you told her that Fredward Benson is dead?'' She asked.

''because that's what it says on my list miss'' Hannah said

''Let me see that'' she said before ripping it out of her hands''

Emily looked at the list.

''THIS Is the people who are alive and THIS Is the people who are dead. NOT THE other WAY AROUND! Oh that's just FANTASTIC THAT IS!'' Emily started in a sarcastic tone.

''NOW we have to ring over 200 PEOPLE who YOU HAVE TOLD THEM THE PERSON THEY HAVE COME TO SEE IS DEAD!'' Emily finished.

She looked at Sam.

''Go right to block 9 love, he is there. THIS NUTTER is New and Blond, and that's insulting to BLONDS ALL OVER THE WORLD I think. Emily said.

''Its not MY FAULT That YOU said that that was the column for the dead people!'' Hannah shouted back

''WOW WOW WOW I SAID NO SUCH THING AND IT EVEN SAYS IT in BIG RED WRITING.

Dead and BEING TREETED'' Emily said back.

The two started fighting like cat and dog.

Sam couldn't believe it, Freddie was alive.

To Be Continued.

* * *

So ...what did you think?

As I said there will be about two more chapters and then it will be finished so..

review... Please? :D THANK YOU! :D


	13. Italk to Freddie

Disclaimer: Dan Schneider created Icarly I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does

I REPETE! I do not own Icarly Dan Schneider does!!!!  
Chapter 12: Italk to Freddie

OK GUYS...

There will be ONE MORE CHAPTER After this!!!!

ENJOY

* * *

Sam rushed to the room Freddie was and crashed through the door.

She saw him in a blue bed with his leg up resting.

''FREDDIE!'' Sam shouted at the top of her voice.

She ran to him and hugged him.

''I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD'' Sam said.

Freddie looked at her and said,

''OOOOOOOH Did that blond lady tell you? ...she's not the best to ask for advise...''

Sam looked at Freddie.

''Well I didn't know...'' Sam said.

''Well...I'm here now,...sit down Sam.'' Freddie said

Sam sat down on a chair beside the bed.

''So how long are you staying here?'' Freddie said.

''until you get better, then I shall look at the flight times again an-'' Sam was cut off.

''you STILL leaving leaving!?!?!'' Freddie shouted

''Freddie, it will be A LOT better if I go, you need me out of your life'' Sam said.

''NO I DON'T'' Freddie shouted

''Yes you d-'' Sam was cut off.

''SAM I LOVE YOU'' Freddie blurted out.

''w-w-w-hat?'' Sam said.

''I …. LOVE....YOU'' Freddie said before grabbing her hand.

''B-but how can you love me when I hurt you?'' Sam said confused.

Freddie smiled.

''But you only hurt me because you like me, its your way of affection, some bring flowers, some bring chocolates, some push people away.'' Freddie responded.

''….Why do you have to be so dorkish?'' Sam smiled

'' If you like, if we get together I can tone it down a bit,'' Freddie said.

''I DIDN'T say I didn't like it, I love your dorkieness. Sam said.

Freddie smiled.

* * *

ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS!

But for now....reveiw? :D XD

AND I want to know...do you think I should make a sequel?


	14. Authors Notice!

Hey guys, I am SO SORRY.

I have been in and out of hospital for a while

It sucks. I have been having blood tests and everything -.-

Did I mention I'm scared of needles? Sucks even more.

Anyway, I will NOW continue to update my stories now I am fully out of the hospital!

Also, I made a new account, Named 'PrincessSeddie' :3

I would love you to check out the stories there aswel. I shall put the link up on my profile.

Lots of love, Me xxx


End file.
